


Riding Solo

by surfaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 55 Fiction, 55 word fiction, Disney, Disney World, Disney World & Disneyland, Drabble, Fifty Five Fiction, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfaces/pseuds/surfaces
Summary: Kylo's in Disney World and thinks he and Hux need a bit more action...





	

“Please, can we do it again?”

“No.”

“Hux, c’mon!”

“No, Kylo. I said I didn’t like it.”

“I know but I did! Can I just do it myself, then?”

“Please, by all means. I don’t have to watch, do I?”

“What? No, that’d just be weird.”

“Then by all means, go on Space Mountain again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Trollololol. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Trying to tell a story in exactly fifty-five words is REALLY hard!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://surfaces-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
